Resident Evil DBZ Style
by V.J
Summary: **CHAPTER 7 IS UP!! ** This is a B/V get together that takes place in those three years with a twist as the title suggests venture into this imaginative world, anything could had happened in that time period this is just a interesting look ....TRY IT!!^_^


Standard Disclaimer: I V.J do not own Dragon Ball Z nor the I claim any rights to the series manga or toys, I also do not own the movie Clue I hope this is satisfactory no need to sue it's simply for fun...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I had this idea awhile ago it takes place in the famous three years, it's a get together with a crazy twist thats right folks if you notice the title it has a lot to do with Resident evil hehe nope you enjoy....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Resident Evil DBZ Style:  
  
  
  
  
She walks out to the balcony it was on the second floor in Cap.corp building/home, she stretched her aching mucles to the morning sun as the wind blew through her curly perm (actually it looked like a afro lol) she smiled in satisfaction she was relaxed the wind felt great nothing could distract her until she heard a low hum coming from the floor below.  
  
  
  
She sighs with a angry growl this noise annoyed her, she heard it day and night never letting up and she knew exactly what the cause of that particular hum came from. She mutters to herself " Stupid Saiyan."  
  
  
  
Bulma yawns then stretches again cracking her muscles in the process, she then turned to go back into her room heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~****~~~~~~****  
  
  
  
  
She thought to herself while in the shower **Boy oh boy I'm beat yesterday was so busy, I needed this shower to get my mind off of things for awhile especially that inconsiderate Yamcha, oh Yamcha..** "You're such a Jerk!"she yells out.  
  
  
  
**opps did I say that out loud, anyway so yeah he has ignored me for the last time I need to be put on a pedestal ,I need to be pampered and come to find out he can't even afford a pedestal at least not to my liking and I heard from Becce Hather that he was seen with Marron arg Marron of all people..*  
  
  
  
  
She steps out of the shower and looks at herself in the mirror "Ha we'll see who has the last laugh I'll show that ficcle bastard two can play that game!"she laughed to herself. "That reminds me I have a date tonight, time to get over Yamcha!"she said with glee admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder if Hiro will be on time tonight...hmn I wonder if he's a jerk too and if he is I have a backup date for tommorow Paul who works in accounting!"she said to herself with a sinister smirk."Now I will be the one who cheats haha pay backs a bitch Yamcha!"he laughs insanely and very loudly.  
  
  
  
She then starts to cut her hair she figured if she was going to be bad might as well look the part.``chop~~chop``cut~~cut``  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma steps out of the bathroom and gets a dress from her closet a black one it was spectacular it had a elegant slit on the the side it really looked good with her new hair cut, she took it off immediately. "Thats what I'm wearing tonight!"she giggles to herself. "Hiro is just going to die!"  
  
  
  
"Woman!!!"then a sharp bang at the door accompanied the derogatory name.  
  
  
  
  
*Oh Kami*she thought.*Please don't let it be Vegeta*as soon as the thought came the door swung open.  
  
  
  
  
She screamed bloody murder throwing her stuffed animals at unannouced guest she was also lucky for the fact that she had her outfit she was going to wear under the dress.  
  
  
  
She looked to see a man standing infront of her "Dad what the hell are you doing bursting into my room like that I need privacy I thought you were Vegeta, you have some nerve"she managed to say under one breath.   
  
  
  
Now heaving back and fourth Bulma fixed her father a angry glare.  
  
  
  
"Well. he coughed. If you had just came down when I called you in the first place I wouldn't had burst into your room, I thought if I called you "woman" like Vegeta does then you would come."he said business like.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh she screams infrustration."Dad what do you want!"burying her head underneath her pillow.  
  
  
  
"I wanted you to take a look at the new lab equipment that I brought home from the science conviention."he stated simply knowing the reaction he'd get from his only child who is very much like him when it comes to machines.  
  
  
  
Her eyes got all big and dreamy with anticipation she didn't even wait for a explanation and ran strait to the lab, she was in lala land and didn't even notice she bumbed into the arrogant saiyan known as Vegeta who just smirked "silly girl."he said and went on his way.  
  
  
  
She came to a stop, she had finally reached her destination she walked around in the lab in awe and started drooling at what she saw her figers ached to touch the contraption. Bulma looked around to see if anybody was watching, she looked like she was starving and this was her first meal.  
  
  
  
She then moved to the BioZGT6000 she began to ponder, "What eactly is this used for..."  
  
  
  
Her father chose this time to interupt her mental ramblings "The BioZGT6000 is a wonderful new invition I brought from a dealer from the corperation Umbrella they were saling to the highest bider I thought I could improve it as well so I snagged it you want to know what it does"he asked knowing the answer.  
  
  
  
"Ah yeah come on daddy tell me what it does please!"she said like a childish brat who wants candy.  
  
  
  
"It detects things."he said simply.  
  
  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes and sighed "I'm so ashamed how juvenille, I know you know more educated words of description then "Things" what exactly kinds of "Things" does it detect  
  
  
  
Dr.Breifs was shocked to see how rude his daughter can be sometimes. "It detects UFO activities among other things (he could see Bulma was about to lose her temper)such as unsual energy waves, foreign, bio or mechanical entities..."said hoping that would be enough for his ill tempered daughter.  
  
  
  
She was enthralled by this information, she was already thinking of ways to use it."Father.?"she asked he knodded. "How do you use it?"  
  
  
  
Well just turn the switch right there and it should work, she turned the switch and nothing happened.  
  
  
  
"Dad it's not working!"he said irritated.  
  
  
  
"Hmn well give it time!"he said trying to calm her down , Bulma not being one for patients.  
  
  
  
"Sorry daddy I don't think it works and besides I don't have time for this I got a date tonight!"she said with glee.  
  
  
  
"Oh with Yamcha dear.?"he asked unknowingly and that got Bulam angry.  
  
  
  
"Arrggh No Daddy that loser took someone else out I'm so mad I could choke this teddy bear!"she said eyeing the teddy bear Yamcha gave her for their anniversary *cheap bastard*. Then she proceeded to choke the crap out of the stuff animal as if it was Yamcha, poor little bear did nothing as it was ripped apart by the mad woman.  
  
  
  
When she was done her hair was a mess all fluffed out she looked flushed with anger cotton from the bears non existant body was thrashed every where. Then all of a sudden a drastic change in her mood was apparent a happy one.  
  
  
  
"Anyway daddy I'm through with him, I'm going out with Hiro the designer tonight!"she said grinning ear to ear like a insane person.  
  
  
  
"Oh ok dear have fun!"Dr.Breifs said nervously and decided to make a break for it "Sorry dear I just remebered your mother need my help in the kitchen."  
  
  
  
"Oh I'll help!"she smiled he paled.  
  
  
  
"Oh no Craz..I mean um Bulma dear it's okay calm down there is no need for you to help I can handle it by myself you get ready for that Hiro guy!"he said with a nervous twitch.  
  
  
  
"Oh."she said a little sad she wanted to talk about her date tonight,but she understood for once"Okay then bye."Dr.Briefs left the lab and Bulma followed suit heading in opposite directions, blissfully unaware she left the machine on.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****  
  
  
  
Bulma went to sit into the living room to watch TV but as usual nothing was on and her stories weren't on during the weekend so she decided to go bother Vegeta, simply because he was right outside and the notice him working out for the world to see.  
  
  
  
Bulma strolled up to Vegeta and acted clueless"Hey Veggie what cha doing!"she said childishly.  
  
  
  
He growled annoyed she was like a pesky fly "What do you want!"he hissed.  
  
  
  
"Argh hey Vegeta why don't you pull that stick out of your ass, it looks like it hurts! she said with false worry.  
  
  
  
"Grrr then why don't you pull it out.."he stopped noticing how dark the sky had gotten, he noticed that Bulma was also intrigued by this occurance.  
  
  
  
Is somebody using the dragon balls?"said Bulma being the genius that she is was quick to pull out the dragon radar, once looking she could see that the dragon balls were scattered. "So it's not the dragon balls so why is it so dark and foreboding!?"she asked not expecting an answer but she got one anyway.  
  
  
  
Vegeta who was entranced by it's negitive energy "I don't know but the energy is has a substantial amount of energy."he said his curiosity arosed.  
  
  
  
Then it dissappeared as if it was never there, Bulma and Vegeta blinked in surprise then looked at eachother.   
  
  
  
  
...To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R/R tell me what you think remember the more reviews the faster the chapters come out!Review it's good for you and the author I.E. me also check out my other fic's Clue and The perfect blue tru them I'm sure they won't dissappoint...BYE!^_^ 


End file.
